The Chronicles of Natal: Tenkuu no Natal
by Cala Akina Morushiku
Summary: BY AKANE AND CALA! This is the story of a lonely, misunderstood bird of prey. He recalls his accounts of dashing heroics, fatal love attraction, heart pounding mystery, and death defying stunts. No actual owls were hurt in the making of this fanfictio


Disclaimer: We do not own Escaflowne. Well, we'd like to think that you know that already.

**Author's Note**: 1. It was a dark and stormy night. 2. Well, actually, it was more of a blustery and snowy afternoon. Sitting inside, digesting the glucose-saturated substances they called "food", Akane and Cala thought of a marvelous idea! Why not write about the poor, under-appreciated true hero of _Escaflowne_: Natal, the Owl. 3. Why Natal should get his (her? We don't know. We made it a 'him' for the sake of irony.) own story? Why! Well, why not? All of the other characters do! But not this erudite miscreant! I mean… 3. Balderdash. Let's just get on with the story, shall we?

_The Chronicles of Natal/Tenkuu no Natal_

(Whichever we decide to call it on any given day.)

A partially lengthy epic by **_Akane & Cala_**

--------

This is the story of a lonely, misunderstood bird of prey. He recalls his accounts of dashing heroics, fatal love attraction, heart pounding mystery, and death defying stunts. (No actual owls were hurt in the making of this fanfiction.) Natal/Escaflowne Cast

--------

_A Fateful Concession _

It was late. I was flying along the Riviera, when something caught my eye in the bushes. I swooped gracefully down, to get a better look. Much to my surprise, a tasty little morsel of a rodent was scampering in the shrubs. If I had a tongue or lips I would have licked them, but seeing that I didn't, I stared impassively at the morsel. I began to circle it even though this behavior is not common among owls; I was very confused because my last concubine had been a hawk. Also, I was on an overdose of plutonium from the local nuclear plant. This is how I have received the ability to talk. Here, let me tell you how it all went down…yo. (Don't think just because I'm an owl, I haven't caught on to popular culture.)

Well, one day, I received a telegram from my brother in Hokkaido. I live in the charming outskirts of Paris. However, along the way, I got lost in Russia. There was an encounter with a family of platypuses, but that story is for another day. Anyway. I was flying over what seemed to be a town, looking for someone to ask how far the nearest Little Owl's Room was. Just then, I heard a rumbling coming from one of the buildings. Blasts of slimy, green, iridescent substances began erupting from the recesses of the structure. Me, being a rather dim-witted owl (which is the reason why I was lost in Russia to begin with), swooped down to have a better look at the shiny goo. Immediately, I was hit and spiraled down to the ground. I landed on someone's bowler hat and was swatted off to connect with a large Fir tree. There, I lay for days, freezing, sweating, using the restroom, hoo-hooing. Soon I was well and had gained the marvelous ability to speak and understand what humans do.

So, off again I was to Hokkaido. I had to fly over the sea of Japan and battle a huge sea monster. But that's another story for another day.

Finally, I got to my brother's, Howard Augustus Rrrrumiere, nest and discovered that he had moved to Tokyo. He left me a note and some directions, thinking that I didn't know how to get to Tokyo. The nerve!! Anyway, I flew to Tokyo, met my brother and some of his quail friends, ate pellets, drank some dirtied bird bath water, and had a great time. I decided to do some sight-seeing while I was in the country. There wasn't anything exciting in Tokyo for a bird such as myself, so I flew over to Kamakura, just south of Tokyo and Yokohama. I visited a lovely old shine when all of a sudden some boisterous youngsters came running through, screaming about some kind of monster. Really, I thought to myself, such insolence shouldn't be. So I yelled at them.

"HOOOO!!!!" I screeched, but they paid me no mind. So, I decided to chase after them. They paid me no mind, which I thought was rude, so I began to threaten them.

"Hoo-hoo! Hoohoohoo! HOOO!!" I yelled, which roughly translates to, "I'll peck your eyes out, you little fks!!". Now, most of the time I am quite well mannered, but I felt this was a serious occasion to use such profanity.

Suddenly, I was enveloped into a large pillar of light. I swore viciously.

"HOO! Hoo-hoo! HOO! Hoohoohoohoohoo! HOOOOOOO!", which translates roughly to, "HOLY FKING SHT! I'M GONNA FKING DIE!! BLOODY HELL!! SOMEONE SAVE ME, DAMNIT!!!!!".

No one came to my rescue and I accepted my fate, still swearing ferociously…

..::End of Chapter 1::..

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter: _Strigidae From the Mystic Moon**

--------

****


End file.
